


Not Just Dinner

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Backstory, Established Relationship, Food, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding their way back toward normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during early Season 4, not too long after _Enterprise_ returns from the mission to the Delphic Expanse to prevent another attack on Earth by the Xindi. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship. It is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> The prompt for this was 'sweet and sour'.

 

__________________________________________________

 

It was supposed to be just dinner... an evening out with the man I love. When I lived in San Francisco before captaining Enterprise, I was a regular at any number of small local establishments. But now it's not so simple.

Since our return from the Expanse, all illusions of privacy have been ripped away. I never asked for either fame or infamy, but have been burdened with both. When someone approaches me, I never know if they want to congratulate me for something I can't take personal credit for or to berate me for failing to commit genocide in our dealings with the Xindi. 

I'm still trying to work though my guilt for the things I did and didn't do during those horrific weeks and months when every decision seemed to pull me deeper into a moral quagmire. And I'd rather not deal with the expectations of strangers when all I want is to order dinner.

But as Malcolm says, I can't be a recluse forever. So despite my reluctance to live my private life in the public eye, here we are in a small Indonesian restaurant that he chose for our dinner date.

The staff is attentive and professional. Our table is in a small alcove away from the entry and I feel like I can finally relax and just enjoy the food and the company. Both are delicious. Malcolm ordered several dishes for us to share, and for a man whose mother once told me he'd eat anything you put in front of him, his choices were exotic and varied. This isn't one of Chef's specialty cuisines, but I'm tempted to ask him to stop by here and request some recipes, including the piquant Babi Panggang. 

We'd just ordered coffee when one of the chefs approaches our table with a selection of desserts along with the espresso. I glance at Malcolm, since we'd decided to pass on dessert tonight, but he is smiling and making selections. Then he stands and is immediately pulled into a warm embrace by the chef. 

Before I can ask, he introduces her as a childhood friend and invites her to pull up a chair. I knew he'd spent a lot of his boyhood in Malaysia with his Royal Navy family but he'd never spoken much of those years. It warms my heart to see that he had made friends then, that his childhood hadn't been all joyless military discipline.

He'd introduced her as simply Elizabeth, and I was comfortable with her immediately. After a bit of talk about our meal, she glances at Malcolm and I catch his nod in reply.

"Captain Archer, I don't want to disturb your evening or make you uncomfortable, but I just wanted to thank you for your service to our world. We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for _Enterprise_."

I start to thank her, but she shakes her head, and stands to go back to the kitchen. But before she goes, she bends to kiss my cheek and whispers. "You've made Malcolm happier than I've ever known him. Thank you for that."

After she disappears, I reach for Malcolm's hand across the table, oblivious to any audience for the public display of affection. "You arranged all of this for me, for us. Thank you."

Malcolm gives me a shy smile as he admits it. "When I found out that Beth had opened her own restaurant, I knew we had to visit. She promised no special attention, but had asked if she could meet you. We grew up together. She and my sister were best friends. How could I say no to her? I'm glad you didn't mind."

"Not at all, Malcolm. I loved meeting her... and learning things about you that I never knew."

He brushes his fingertips across my palm beneath my hand, a promise of more.

"I'm full of surprises, love."

The biggest surprise is that I feel like myself again tonight. It might not last, but I plan to enjoy the feeling.

"This evening deserves a happy ending. I think we can manage that."

The light in his eyes is my first reward.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
